Dogs Of Peace
by Jiggleslow
Summary: How do you take care of a blind Doggo? You do the best you can. [OC X DOGGO] Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dogs Of Peace Chapter One - Intro

Despite everything the monsters that moved to the surface where really friendly, a little bit backwards but they all seemed really nice. Most of them insisted on building there own homes so it could resemble thier old ones, homesickness was very real for them... It had been a few years by now though.

It was a nice day at least as I made my way down the twisty roads of the rows of shops, catching a look at myself in the ocassional windows as I passed by. I was a normal enough looking guy, a bit of a lack of care about what I was wearing but it suited my style. More carefree than lazy, I walked at a steady pace and soaked in the atmosphere of this nice November day.

It was pleasant to walk through the streets though, just watching people and monsters go about thier business. That is until I ran across a skinny looking monster squinting at a window, it looked like a dog with black and white markings. Most of his head and some of his torso where marked with a coal colour, along with his tail and feet. He wore what looked like a pink tank top and a pair of leopard print trousers, from his fashion sense I could tell this was a very colour blind dog. I didn't judge though, it was nice to see someone else that didn't care about the latest fashions and just dressed in what was comfy.

This monster did make me stop though. Just to see what he was doing, as soon as he saw someone walk around in the shop he shook his head and moved to the next window. Repeating this several times until he gave the street he was on a look around to make sure he was in the right place, it really looked as if he couldn't tell where he was at all. 'Maybe he was just new here?' I thought to myself as I followed him and watched him do this a few more times, until it became hard to watch as he did look somewhat distressed.

I made my way over to him to help, he did look really lost after all. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked him but he only nodded, not really paying attention to anything besides looking around. Thinking about what he could possibly be doing I asked if he needed help with anything to which he turned around and stared through me. His eyes where slightly blue and glassy and from the way he squinted, it was as if he was trying to see something really far away. I wasn't sure from his squinting if he knew I was there or not, I gave a few nervous glances around until either one of us would talk again, it was pretty jarring.

"I lost my friends, they're both in these black robes and about six foot tall. Seen anyone like that around here?" I shook my head and shrugged, I hadn't seen anyone close to that description from my wandering around. As soon as I did the action of shaking my head though, the dog locked onto my face and gave me a smile with a point in my general direction. "Oh, there you are!" He beamed as he took a step forward and grabbed a hold of my wrist. His grip was strong but it seemed like he held back, staring into my chin as if urging me to help him like a dog with an empty food bowl. I was still looking around nervously as I had no idea what this was about, I was glad I could help out in a little way though.

"Come on, you can help me look." He stated firmly as he began dragging me from window to window. He had a smile on his face as he lead me around, stopping at every window to let me take a look inside. 'It must have been nice for someone to help him out, I wonder why no one else offered?' I thought to myself but guessed it was just that people still don't understand monsters that we'll, this one seemed to be okay though.

From the cautious way he walked I guessed that he must be pretty new here, not really used to the cobblestone streets yet. I still followed him along though, how hard could it be to lose a six foot tall robed friend?

"So what do you do?" I asked as a way to make conversation as I was dragged around lightly, he seemed to pause for a minute as if he was about to say something but remembered something else. "Nothing, I'm retired. I used to work as a guard but I gave it up thanks to my eyes, still as sharp as ever though!" He said proudly as he walked straight into a small tree, grumbling to himself before walking off again with me in tow. Giving his nose a rub with his one free paw, I was about to ask if he was okay but he looked as if this was a regular thing as he mumbled about this being exactly like something called "Snowdin." Whatever that was?

Before long we found the dogs friends sat in an old looking bar, all crowded around a booth playing cards, I would have made a joke about them playing poker but they where playing go fish. We made our way inside where we were welcomed in, all of the dogs getting up to say hello to thier friend. One of the robed dogs invited me over as he introduced himself, telling me a thanks first of all for finding his best friend and that I should have a seat and join in on the next game.

"I'm Dogamy, this here is my beautiful wife Dogaressa." He extended his arm towards the other robed dog who took the opportunity to sneak a peak at her husbands cards. I didn't notice a ring on thier paws but ignoring how one would fit I wondered if marriage is the same back underground. The two in the robes did seem to be the most mature, sort of like the parents of the group.

"You've already met Doggo," He pointed to Doggo who gave a wave before sitting down. He seemed pretty worn out and appreciated the chance to sit down, although he couldn't seem to get comfy as his tail didn't sit too well in the booth everyone was in. He soon got comfy though as he leaned forward and had a look around.

"There is GD, he's the youngest of us all." He gave a pat to the massive shoulder of the hulking dog sat on the floor who was taller than everyone, even sat down. He was clad in some massive armour and would probably look intimidating if it was for the cute face and constant panting.

"And last but not least, this here is LD." He concluded as he gave a pat to the dog, its head reaching up to Dogamy's paw. This one though just looked like a tiny version of GD, although this one was a lot cuter. Even though it seemed fairly clueless, as it's head wandered around just glancing at everything.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Please, let me get you all a drink." I said as was treated to a round of barks and applause. I had no idea what dogs would drink though so I got six mugs of lemonade, an extra big one for GD. I heard them quiet down from the bar though as Dogaressa slapped her cards on the table and took a few bones off Doggo who had just joined the game.

As I got back to the table they dealt me a hand of cards and told me that we where playing a game called delta. I had no idea how to play but I played along, how hard could it be to beat some dogs at cards?

-Later-

LD had won everything, even as I understood the rules half way through the game the little dog still had the best hands possible. I tried to stay a good sport as everyone else was sulking, LD had won something close to thirty bones. Thinking everyone needed some cheering up I offered to buy another round but Doggo refused, he wanted to get me something special for helping him out earlier, I let him go for it as he walked cautiously up to the bar.

LD was busy constructing his new pile of bones into one long tower, GD was just watching while the two robed dogs started petting each other. They were definitely happily married.

Dogamy then came close and whispered something to me, "I'd be careful. Doggo is known for having a few bad habits." I frowned at what he could have meant, he seemed harmless enough. As I glanced up to see what he meant I saw Doggo just talking with the bartender about something then fishing out some money from his back pocket, I definitely didn't see any bad habits on display.

Soon enough Doggo came back with a bowl of something, I wasn't too sure how he managed to talk the bartender into putting the drink into a bowl but he probably just though that dogs drink from bowls better than mugs. He slid the drink over to me, telling me it was a special drink they serve in the underground, it looked kind of orange but had no real smell to it. Although that could just been me as GD leaned in to get a good sniff before Dogaressa shooed him away and told him to buy his own, he sulked a bit but understood at least. I tried a sip, it tasted like a mix between cinnamon and ice cream, it was pretty strange but enjoyable.

They all gave me a big smile as I drank it, telling me that they hadn't met another human that liked it yet. Plus the look of a human drinking out of bowl must have been a very strange sight for them. "It isn't too bad, I kinda like it." I told them and got a smile back from everyone as we continued our game. LD was nice enough to give everyone thier bones back so we could bet again, even pulling out a few extra to deal me in.

I remembered to thank Doggo but I just had to ask him what the drink was called, he seemed a little bit distracted but told me that it was something called a "Snowdin special." I had to know now what exactly Snowdin was as this was the second time I heard it. Dogamy was the first to answer though, "It's where we all grew up and worked, Underground of course." I nodded along understandably.

"Ready to win back some bones?" Dogaressa asked everyone, getting a happy bark from everyone besides LD who just gave a vacant expression as he shuffled the deck of cards.

-Later again-

After a few games where LD had crushed us yet again we decided to call it quits there and head back home. LD was just looking proud as they packed all of its winning into its pockets, at least they werent rubbing it in. Doggo was looking at his cards with a defeated face, unsure exactly how he lost. He slammed his cards on the table and crossed his arms in a fed up manner.

We all stood up though and cleared up the table, except for Doggo who stated that he was just going outside for a smoke. He looked a bit frustrated but it was understandable at least. The remaining dogs gave me thier numbers and insisted that I join something called 'Undernet' which I said I would as soon as I got home. "I will do but you have to go easier on me next time." I reasoned but was only treated to a round of laughter, although LD did look a bit sorry for taking it so far. I'm still surprised dogs had such good poker faces!

We all said out goodbyes, LD and GD both giving me a hug while Dogamy and Dogaressa shook my hand and slipped a bone into my pocket, whispering that I should take one for the road. It seemed a little strange but I thanked the robed dogs for inviting me to the game.

I said goodbye to everyone except Doggo who was apparently outside smoking a dog treat, I didn't know what to think of that but I thought I may as well say my farewells to him on my way out. I gave one last wave to the dogs who where just picking up the rest of thier stuff, not GD though who was busy picking up some crumbs of bones off the table with his massive gloves.

As I stepped outside into the cold of the night i spotte Doggo was propped up next to the doorways smoking a dog treat like some kind of pipe. The way the street lamps where shining off him made it look like an old water colour painting. He probably heard me coming but didn't bother to look around, "Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for today. It was the most fun I had since we found this bar..." He trailed off as he idly rolled his treat around in one paw, he seemed a little lost in thought. He had probably gotten over the loss of his bones by now, but something was still occupying his thoughts and I couldn't figure out what.

"This might sound a little wierd but... ah, never mind. Look, we'll see you again right?" He asked as he almost nervously, scratching the back of his neck, I wondered what he was going to say but I wasn't the person to ask him and overstep my boundaries. Even though he wasn't looking I still shot him a grin before telling him, "Of course I'll be back, I'll bring some of my own bones next time though."

Without any kind of retort or answer I wasn't sure what to do next I gave him a pat on the should and told him that I would see him around, he gave a nod before placing his treat back in his mouth. I tried not to dwell on what he could be considering or why he seemed so withdrawn, I knew he would open up eventually as I had seen him do it a few times inside. As I walked off he gave me a wave, soon joined by GD who came out from the bar, his massive arms nearly knocked a street light over. I chuckled to myself as I headed home.

What a bunch of good dogs.

End of chapter 1

A/N Well that was the first chapter, I just wanted to establish what everyone is like now that they have left the underground. I couldn't figure out LD's gender (if any) so I left it true to the game and kept it they/them pronouns.

Also the main guy doesn't have a name because I can't decide on one that fits, plus it's easier to imagine it as you if I leave it vague!

I might be putting more characters in the next chapter, probably just a few though. With most of them being ships which may be a bit difficult as I don't ship that much... except LD and GD!

Right, see you all next chapter for some awkward teen angst!

Jiggles Away!


	2. Chapter 2

Dogs Of Peace Chapter Two

The day started like any other in my one bedroom flat. No sooner than I sat down on my sofa I heard my phone buzz from inside my pocket, I rummaged around to find out that it was a message from Doggo. I wouldn't have though he would be up so early in the morning considering it was nearly five, but it wasn't really my place to judge other people on thier messed up sleep schedules as well.

I tried to read the message but it looked like complete gibberish to me, frowning at my screen I typed a message back as I idly made some tea. "I didn't understand a word of that." I sent back. After a sip of my cup of tea though I got a message back.

"This is Dogamy, I'm transcribing for Doggo. He says he wants to meet you today at the park." The message pinged on the table. I was fairly surprised by it after how Doggo acted yesterday, I was really just trying to understand how he was acting yesterday. 'Maybe he wanted to apologise for being so out of it?' I wondered to myself, surely he had his reasons.

"I can come to the park, just let me get dressed." I sent back, really struggling to hold myself back from using a smiley.

My next step was to go off in search of clothes, my jeans from yesterday would probably do. But the only top I could find was a horribly coloured green one that reminded me of that funny looking mushroom in my friends bathroom. Chuckling to myself I pocketed my phone and necked the rest of my tea before heading out, pretty sure I was probably forgetting something.

I paused at my door, thinking it might have been something important but I shrugged it off. I just to go meet the dogs again, and it was strange how much I was looking forward to it. I locked my door and headed out to the park. Really trying to keep myself from grinning the entire walk there.

-One uneventful walk later-

The walk over to the park was pretty boring at this time in the morning, it was about six now but no one seemed to be around or they where hiding in this morning fog. I saw the park coming up, it was the giant fountain with lights in the middle that gave it away. Now I just had to find Doggo.

It didn't take me long at all to find Doggo who was sitting on a random bench and looking around lazily. I considered sneaking up on him but he definitely would hear me coming, so I shouted him as I came up the path. "Doggo! How's it going?" He locked onto me fairly quickly and just like last time I he pointed in my direction and gave me a smile, knowing exactly where I was now.

He looked surprisingly fresh today despite it being so early, his fur looked silky and his same clothes from yesterday looked washed with great care. I could spot his tail wagging even as he was sat down, a small smell of smoke wafting from him but I had guessed that he just normally smelt of that. I did notice a burnt out dog treat next to him but I wasn't going to judge him on his habits as I just smiled as Doggo motioned me over.

"I'm doing good," He stared as he lifted himself up, picking up something from the bench as well. It looked like a present and upon seeing it in all its badly wrapped glory I couldn't help but frown. "I'm got you a little something. Nothing really special I just had a spare one lying around." He informed me in a someone bashful tone as he held out the present to my left.

Of course I took the present and ripped the wrapping off it straight away, it wasn't like I could have resisted at all. I crammed the paper into my pocket for now as I stared at this wierd present in front of me. "It's uhh..?" I started, hoping that he would shed a bit of light onto exactly why he got me this thing.

"It's an old traditional thing in the Underground to get everyone combs as presents... except for one guy but that doesn't really matter!" He said proudly as he stuck his paws in his pockets, although it didn't help that this wasn't a comb. It was just a bone with a few bites taken out of it, I didn't really want to tell him but from how proud he was looking as if he had just found the exact right thing for me, but I had to say something.

"You do know that this is a bone, Doggo?" I asked him cautiously, afraid that I might hurt his feelings if I brought up his bad eyesight. He froze up for a second before chuckling it off. His body language did change fast as Doggo looked as if he was about to run off in embarrassment.

"Of course I knew that. I just got them mixed up a bit." He stated in a hurried tone as he glanced around a few times before taking back his bone, stuffing it into his pocket.

There was a very awkward silence.

"Do you... You wanna come up to mine?" Doggo asked with a air of uncertainty around him. I nodded along, anything to break this silence. "Great." Doggo said as he began walking in a random direction. That look of being lost came back to Doggo, it was the same look that he had yesterday. I couldn't place my finger on it but it was almost like he was lost for what to say and do.

Unsure how Doggo could go anywhere but the long way around I grabbed a hold of his wrist, causing him to stop dead as he glanced at me with a nervous smile. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Just tell me where you live and I'll lead you there, don't want you bumping into anything." I advised him with a chuckle but he still seemed lost to my eyes. That and he refused to meet my gaze as he looked around, the white fur on his face betraying a small blush. It was unbelievably cute and I couldn't take my own eyes off him.

"N-Near that big truck." Doggo said eventually with his free paw seeming to cover his mouth, but he soon removed it to point at the truck parked right next to the park. There was another awkward silence as I tried to think if I should let go of his wrist or walk him the literal thirty metre distance.

"Oh." I stated dumbly with a chuckle as I released his paw and let him take the lead. He seemed allot more out of it than normal as he slipped his paws into his pockets again and took off at a slow pace, I followed close behind him. I noticed that his tail didn't shift at all from its position, stuck straight down. Doggo was definitely nervous about something.

As we got to the street Doggo took a look around before pointing at a normal enough looking house, well except for the sign that had some paw prints on it saying. "Aware of Dogs. Please pet Dogs." Thinking it would be cute I gave Doggo a quick pat on the head. His body instantly shivering from the touch as I petted him from behind.

That was a bad idea. Doggo quickly freaked out from the attention and flipped around to face me, his eyes almost burning from the attention. "Stay where I can see you!" Doggo yelled as he made the motion to grab something from his back but found nothing there. Coming out of his stupor he glanced around before giving me a glare. I remembered that he said something yesterday about being a gaurd, maybe he still had some in since left over.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Doggo yelled at me, a tiny canine whine in his throat betraying his real feeling. Even though it was probably a very serious problem that was going off, I couldn't help but smile. Doggo looked so flustered and even the white fur on his cheeks betrayed him as I spotted a bit of blush peeking through yet again. It took allot of effort to not reach out and pet him again, but I kept my hands clear of him for now just in case he did something drastic.

With a "hmph!" Doggo made his way up to the door and fumbled with his keys a bit, unlocking the door to the sounds of a bunch of barks as the rest of the dogs dived for Doggo in the doorway. There was no way I could hold back my laughter upon seeing this literal dog pile, as they all sniffed him over and looked so happy that Doggo had come back. "Identify yoursmelf!" One of them shouted as the pile of dogs kept Doggo locked in place by piling on top of him.

'Typical dogs I suppose.' I though in my head as I tried to reason the situation. It still was funny though watching Doggo try to get up still flustered and a bit annoyed trying to fight off his friends.

It wasn't long before they turned their attention to me though, it was GD who lead the first pounce. Taking me clear off my feet and knocking the wind out of me as he sniffed me about, I kept my hands clear out of the way. After GD was sure I didn't have anything of value he gave a happy bark, everyone else soon returned to what you might call normality as we all went inside. I cleared off the wet patches left by GD's wet nose and followed the gang inside.

Doggo went off in search of the present upstairs as I stayed downstairs with some of the dogs. The living room they had was pretty nice except none of the sofas had backs to them. Presumably so thier tails could fit through but I could be wrong.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were sat on a two seater, a love seat really. Idly reading each others new paper. They gave the ocassional glance up but apart from that, they seemed calmed down and docile now.

GD was just watching the TV, and taking notes for some reason. Even though it was just a kids show about shapes. I did notice that he had excellent handwriting and wrote everything in a very flowery cursive. 'Or would that be paw writing?' I questioned to myself as I frowned at his paper full of notes.

I sat down in what I assumed was LD'S chair as it was the only one that wasn't oversized and covered in fur. It was a single seater and about the only normal sized one, there was another one of roughly the same size but it had loads of stains decorating it. That one was definitely Doggo's.

I wondered where LD could be as they wasn't with the everyone that ran outside. Maybe they worked for a living, I would have to ask later when I get the time.

It wasn't long until I heard the sounds of something getting knocked over upstairs, I glanced around to see if anyone was going to help when Dogaressa spoke out. "Why don't you go see if he needs a helping paw?" She seemed way too busy with her paper to help and everyone else just seemed to be doing thier own thing.

'I would have offered to help anyway.' I thought to myself as I headed upstairs, finding Doggo digging through a big trunk of old stuff at the top of the stairs. I noticed several things out next to the trunk which looked like old weapons but I wasn't going to ask about them right now. Knowing better than to sneak up on him I held still at the top of the stairs and asked if he needed my help again. He chuckled to himself before agreeing.

"You get any more useful and I may have to use you as a guide human." Doggo told me with a smirk as I made my way over to the trunk. There was a distinct smell to the trunk though, somewhere between bones and aftershave for whatever reason.

It was at that moment as I watched Doggo rummaging around that it simply clicked to me what his personality was, he was trying his best to seem independent and tough when really he just seemed lost and lonely. I didn't know how he could feel lonely when he lived in a big house with all his friends but he probably craved something more, that was my guess anyway. Something about this made me feel a little bit sorry for him, at a lack for better words at least

Looking around the trunk we eventually found the present that he had found me, it was wrapped up in a newspaper instead of any kind of wrapping paper but to me that just looked kind of cute coming from him. Like it was his best effort with his tees, or he didn't know the difference on what to wrap things in.

He sat down on the floor as I opened up the present, it wasn't anything special as it was just a comb but I could tell the sentimental value as it looked as if Doggo watched me carefully to make sure everything was okay. His eyes where fixed to my face as he tried to gauge my reaction, I tried to seem impressed with the sentimental gift but I couldn't help but think that it was a somewhat strange tradition.

I knew that a gift this valuable, in his eyes at least deserved a big enough to thanks but I had nothing to offer. Smirking to myself I made my move, grabbing onto the shoulder of Doggo and pulling myself in for a hug. Doggo didn't move much in the terms of reactions but I could feel him shiver again from the touch.

I got pretty much the same reaction as when I tried to pet him earlier but this time Doggo mellowed out allot quicker and swiftly went shy, his ear back against his head and his tail coming between his legs as he looked away form me. The blush on his face lit up through his fur as he looked completely flustered but I knew he loved the attention.

Doggo didn't give the hug back as he kept his arms crossed over his chest in a reluctant style, similar to saying that he didn't need or want the attention but I was positive this was just him trying act tough again.

In an attempt to break down his defences I gave Doggo a few pats on the back which somehow got him riled up again as he wriggled his way out of my hug.

"Wh-What did I t-tell you about petting me..." He said meekly as he made a few weak motions to stop me, eventually bringing his arms back to his chest to cross them in an insecure manner. I tried to tell him there was nothing wrong with giving your friends a quick pet but I was cut off by a low growl in Doggo's throat which I took as my queue to back off for real this time.

Letting go of him I watched as he stood up and started to look busy with something else, but from how his tail was slowly wagging I followed his lead as he roamed into a nearby bedroom. If the strange colour of the walls was anything to go off I guessed that this must have been Doggo's room.

I had no idea why he lead me into his room or why he was reluctant to say anything straight away, but nevertheless I followed. Noting anything of interest but really not paying attention to anything in the room besides Doggo, even as I stood a squeaky toy and heard a low bark from downstairs that made me smile.

Doggo sat down on his bed which really was just a big bean bag, it was a nice orange colour and had a few blankets haphazardly thrown on top of it. The rest of his room was pretty oddly decorated but I barely paid attention to any of that as I sat across from Doggo in a chair meant for a computer. There wasn't a computer in the room as it looked a bit too small to house one, there were a pair of old looking swords on the wall though.

Doggo avoided looking directly at me as he gazed around seemingly at at nothing, I waited though. Guessing that he was only trying to find the right words. It took a few minutes but with a patient smile it started to look like he was relaxing a bit, his tail still shook nervously as Doggo looked a bit deep in thought.

"I'm... not a very social dog." Doggo said reluctantly, his paw nervously rubbing the back of his neck. If it wasn't for the massive blush and how flustered he was looking I would have just left it there but a small look on his face told me that he was about to start talking again at any moment. I stayed silent for now as Doggo tried to find the right words for the job instead of stammering awkwardly, I simply let him go at his own pace.

Eventually Doggo cracked and gave off a sharp sigh. "Okay, as you can probably tell... I've never been in a relationship, or even pet that ofter." Doggo informed me, staring down at his feet. Hele had a defeated air about him as he winced after talking, almost as if I was going to laugh at him or judge him harshly.

At this point I wish I knew what to say to him but really I was worried that anything I could say would only make it worse, so I decided not to say anything and stand up slowly. I knew that words wouldn't do the job and he was probably going to try to act tough again if I tried to reassure him. Without a sound I made my way over to him and gently placed my hand onto his head while he was busy staring down at his feet.

Doggo made an involuntary flinch as he felt my hand but made no effort to stop me as I slowly stroked his head, an appreciative growl soon rumbled in his throat which I took as my queue to sit down on the bed next to him. I sat to his left and continued to pet him as Doggo grumbled away, getting into the petting as he didn't move in the slightest except for his paw slowly drifting from his lap as I got a good spot behind his ear.

His eyes where closed now and the blush on display was slowly fading, replaced with a look of content. He looked so cute but my thoughts were cut off as his slowly shifting paw finally stopped on my knee, I stopped my petting for a brief second as he leaned back slightly.

"By the almighty stick, you're good at that!" Doggo said happily as he pushed back into my hand, his ears flicking to attention as it sounded like someone was coming upstairs. I reluctantly pulled my hand away, causing Doggo to flick his attention to me before looking towards the door. Doggo did look a little upset now that it was over but he still had the content smile, knowing that it had to wait for a little while though he didn't move and kept his paw firmly on my knee.

The head of LD soon came peaking around the door which gave way for Doggo and LD to start barking something at each other, from the way they where talking though I knew they where arguing. It wasn't a hostile kind of arguments, just one that looked as if LD was telling Doggo off for something. I didn't pry into what both of them could be saying but as soon as LD had stopped talking, Doggo sighed before removing his paw and crossing his arms in a fed up manner.

Doggo agreed to something though and slowly turned to me, "We can't do this here. " Doggo mumbled out in a forlorn tone, standing up and gesturing for LD to leave. They took the hint, as did I as I made sure I had everything with me before I made my exit. It seemed like Doggo was just starting to open up as well but now he had gone back to his old self and just looked displeased with everything.

I knew Doggo didn't want this to stop but to be fair, this wasn't his house and we still did have to follow the rules. Being sure to leave Doggo with something for the time being as he stood around looking unsure in his room, I held him tightly and gave him a loving hug. He barely reacted as he glared at the door, even if the small smile did show his true feelings. I would have petted him again but I knew better while the door was still ajar and the other dogs could be anywhere.

He smelt amazing, like smoke and home cooked food. As I hugged him though I noticed his tail wagging, there was just no end to how cute he was.

As soon as I let go, all of Doggo's nervousness came back as he grumbled under his breath about needing some dog treats after this. I chuckled to myself as I gave him a wave on my way out, i knew that he had my number and i was certain that he would text me as soon as this whole thing had settled down a bit.

As I headed out of his door I heard someone run down the hallway, only to find every other dog stood in the hallway pretending not to be listening in on whatever we were doing in Doggo's room. I shot them all an innocent smile as I made my way past them, they all at least seemed sorry for listening but they did have thier house rules to uphold... which I still wasn't going to ask about.

I gave a goodbye to all of them as I made my way to the front door, checking my pocket to make sure I still had the comb from Doggo. Glancing over it I noticed that it had a few teeth missing and was slightly bent from use, this was probably very sentimental to Doggo. With a smile on my face I pulled out my phone as I made my way onto the street.

"Same time tomorrow?"

End of chapter 2

A/N! This one felt strange, maybe my writing skills are just a little rusty.

Also I know I haven't mentioned how bad Doggo's eyesight is but I'm just trying to find the right way to put it.

Next chapter will be smut. Nothing else to say besides that, no idea on when it will come out though.

On a side note, I may also be writing a story about mad dummy but that will probably never see the light of day.

Goodbye everyone, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Dogs Of Peace Chapter Three

A/N: Before we start I just want to say that this chapter does contain smut. As for the genders, I will try to keep it as vague as possible so it's better to picture yourself there with Doggo. The OC is male though, just so you know.

My head was still spinning on the walk home, I knew my brave face wouldn't hold up to much pressure but as soon as I felt that paw clutch my knee is was sure that I was going to melt. I never knew that Do go had that level of an affectionate side to him, when he opened up at least.

My throat was going dry from the simple thought of it, just thinking of Doggo and how content he looked while being pet. With a heavy sigh I took out my feeling of defeat on a random can in the street.

I still felt a bit stupid for getting kicked out of Doggo's house, it's not like I could have ever known petting inside his house was off limits. Or maybe it was just that they knew what was going to happen next and stepping in before we even tried. Maybe it was just getting caught which made me feel so defeated?

I checked my phone again, still no message from Doggo.

Thinking about it as I walked, I started typing out a second message for the dreaded double text! "Doggo, you up to much tomorrow?" I sent in the hopes that he would at least notice it.

I managed the rest of the walk home pretty uneventfully until I heard my phone ping, digging my phone out my pocket I read the message aloud for no real reason. "If you want I can come over tonight?" I managed to grab from his message, he really couldn't type well with his paws.

I halted myself from sending a message back to eagerly, first I had to make sure that my place was tidy. Having a look around though, the only thing that was out of place was my bed that wasn't made. Ignoring my bed for now I sent Doggo the address of my place, but I swiftly got a message back.

"This is Dogamy, I'm walking with Doggo. Sorry but I need to make sure he gets there safely."

I frowned at my phone as I read the message, at least they still cared about Doggo even if he just broke a house rule. But Dogamy had no say what went off in my house at least, so I began to hatch hatch a plan to show Dogamy some real petting.

Smirking to myself I suddenly had a great idea, one that should work at least. My plan involved giving Doggo a big hug as soon as I see him in the hopes to show him that he needs to be more lenient. I hoped this plan worked, it wasn't exactly well thought out.

I soon heard the big nose of Dogamy sniffing around outside before giving my door a firm knock, I cracked the door open and staying true true to my ideas I wrapped Doggo up in a tight hug the second I saw him. Doggo seemed a bit nervous about my touch at first but his defences shattered as he swiftly hugged back, his head resting in the nook of my neck.

Dogamy stood around and looked awkward while the hug was going off but I knew that I should at least acknowledge him, slipping my hands down to Doggo's hips I pushed him away a bit reluctantly. Although before Doggo could wander off, I slung my left arm over his shoulder and held him close to me. Doggo stared down at his feet and looked a bit unsure of what to do with his friend around, so he just stayed close to me and tried to copy my boldness.

With my free right arm I shook Dogamy's paw and thanked him for escorting Doggo here, Dogamy gave each of us a quick glance but really didn't seem to care what we where up to. Really it was as if Dogamy knew what was going to happen between us and wasn't going to do anything to stop it, he looked happy for Doggo.

Dogamy quickly said his goodbyes, passing Doggo a small backpack just before he left, from the sound it made I could only guess it had a few loose things inside of it. I waved to Dogamy as he left, he waved back as well. What a meaningful goodbye.

Turning my attention to Doggo I slowly lead him inside, being mindful to avoid anything he might trip over. It didn't even look like Doggo was paying too much attention, he just gazed at me with a vacant expression.

Of course I asked Doggo if he wanted anything to eat or drink, although he seemed content with exploring around my house. Doggo did seem really interested at my coffee maker for some reason, as he sniffed all around it. With a chuckle I asked if he wanted to try some, he nodded eagerly.

Not sure what would be the best course of action I grabbed a bowl instead of a mug and filled it with a bit of coffee, Doggo mainly seemed intrigued at how black it was as he fished a claw around the bowl. He eventually went in for a taste, drinking exactly how a dog should, there was a bit of a pause before he almost melted on the spot.

He wobbled a little before catching himself on the counter, "This stuff is amazing." He said dreamily as he lapped up some more of it.

Eventually he emptied his bowl and took a hearty sigh. I couldn't help but smile at his relaxed face, sliding him onto the sofa I urged him to relax for a bit. I flicked on the TV in the hopes that we could relax for a bit but as soon as I sat down, Doggo bolted up.

My first thought was that the coffee had hit him all at once but from the pained look on his face it was clear something was wrong, I asked Doggo cautiously what was wrong but as I did he started looking around nervously again. "I... Am I allowed on the sofa?" Doggo asked carefully as he began to glance around bashfully.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as I beckoned Doggo towards me, pulling him into the sofa as I lazily flung an arm around him. I wanted to reassure him that he couldn't do any wrong around here but instead I just leaned against him. Words not really being my strong suit I simply hoped my actions would do.

It didn't take too long before Doggo started to relax again, flicking idly through the channels until we landed on one that made Doggo's ears pop up to attention. It was some show about a robot and cooking but I barely paid attention to any of it, my gaze was firmly locked on Doggo as my hand stealthily made its way up from my lap towards him.

"This guy used to be really pop-" I cut Doggo off from his idle talk about the robot on TV as my hand hit it's mark, the centre of Doggo's chest. There was an uneasy pause as Doggo waited to see what would happen next, my hand gently stroking Doggo's poofy fur through his vest.

I thought that he might try to bat me away or yell at me for surprising him but after a few rubs on his chest, the only noise he made a pleased grumble as he sank back into the sofa. I kept up my ministrations as with my other arm around his shoulder I leaned into Doggo's arm, although the next move was actually made by Doggo as he shifted his head to rest on the top of mine as I continued my work.

After a few minutes I felt Doggo shift, slipping forwards as he swiftly took off his vest and slid back into his previous position. This time however his head dangled on the back of the sofa as he stared blissfully at the ceiling. I finally had a good chance to look the dog over as I didn't stop my gentle work on his chest for a second. Doggo's fur was really poofy as it made him look slightly thicker than he was, underneath the fur I'm sure he was pretty thin for someone only about four foot something.

The black markings from the top of his head did indeed follow down to his chest, covering up his shoulders and a small part in the centre of his chest that looked like a diamond. From what I was feeling and seeing, he did have quite a bit of muscle for someone who seemed pretty thin. His fur did have a few small spots though, altogether it just gave him really cute markings.

The next thing to catch my attention was something else on Doggo's chest, namely the row of eight nipples that traveled down to his navel. It threw me slightly but I knew what I was getting myself in for by falling for a monster, especially a dog monster at that.

I shifted my aim slightly, going from the centre of his chest to the side so that the tip of my finger could begin to caress one of his main nipples. From the first touch I felt Doggo jerk forwards. Knowing that his eyes were locked onto my movements, I kept up my work. Slowly making each touch more aggressive as I gently flicked the nipple and awaited a response.

My main response was Doggo licking his lips and shifting one of his paws to rest on top of the hand on his chest, I met his eyes in case he was about to say anything. Doggo shot me a grin before he started tugging my hand downwards until my thumb caught in his belt, the look on his face said it all and he certainly wasn't trying to hide it any more. Doggo wanted my attention somewhere lower.

He certainly was moving fast but I didn't mind at all, he wasn't fast enough to count as impatient. Maybe he just didn't like being teased that much?

No words were spoken as I gradually climbed off the sofa and got into a position better suited for both of us, I got down on my knees in front of Doggo. With one hand still on his belt I popped the buckle off and undid his top button, stopping on briefly to glance up at his face to see if I should proceed. I heard something jingle in his pockets but I paid it no mind as I met his glassy gaze.

Doggo had the look of curiosity as I stopped but quickly must have took it for hesitation, one of his paws coming up and brushing back my hair. Doggo gave me a patient smile as if he was urging me to go at my own pace.

Thinking it would be best if I got started, I tugged down his trousers. It was nice to know Doggo didn't wear anything in the way of pants but as it stood I was mere inches from the tip of what I guessed was his sheath, it was black like some of his fur but I was a little bit preoccupied to try and guess where his markings lead this time. The tip had a pointed tip like one would expect but was an appealing deep pink colour, almost like a lipstick really.

I didn't need to take a sniff to smell the arousal coming off his sheath as before I even laid a finger on it, his length started to emerge and brought the scent of musk with it. The smell alone was enough to make my head spin, the heavy smell doing wonders to my lust.

Eventually I dipped down and gave my first tentative lick to the emerging manhood, from hiw the first taste went I couldn't resist giving it another lick to see if it was the same. Sure enough it was but the closest thing I could describe Doggo's to how it tasted was a very weak tea, thinking it was good enough to drink I gingerly began sucking on the tip.

Doggo released an all mighty groan as I pressed my lips against his tip, I could see his paws grip the sofa arms as he shuddered slightly. It really looked as if he was holding himself back from thrusting, just to make sure he didn't I move too much I used my hand up to grab the rest of his sheath. Gently pulling it down to reveal more of Doggo's length, steadily taking more into my mouth as I did so.

Doggo was groaning heavily now as there was no more sheath to pull back and as I massaged the bit of his length that couldn't fit in my mouth, namely the big bulge at the base of his length. From what I could feel from massaging the bulge though, it was growing in size just as much as Doggo's moans were growing in volume. I knew that the bulge at the base of his length was his knot but there was no way I could fit something the size of a tennis ball in my mouth when I already had the rest of his lent barely fitting in my mouth, I silently hoped that both my hands massaging it would do.

After a few moments Doggo finally snapped and grasped onto my shoulders, eagerly humping away as he snarled determinately, until Doggo howled out with pleasure. Filling my mouth with his seed as he let off little whimpers, shuddering down into a slumped position on the sofa. With heavy panting now taking over my ears I gave his length one last lick before leaving it alone and letting Doggo enjoy the moment.

The taste of his seed was a fairly pleasant mix of weak tea and a slightly salty caramel, I was eager to swallow but I made sure that Doggo watched. Pulling myself off my knees I gave his chest one last rub before squeezing in next to him on the sofa, Doggo was pretty lost in his afterglow as he barely noticed anything. He was pretty warm though so I snuggled up next to him and waited for him to come back to his senses. Out of curiosity, I watched his length slowly shrink and sink back into his sheath. Even after Doggo had finished though, his juices still managed to make a small puddle on the sofa.

I made as mental note to put down a quilt or something next time.

After a few minutes Doggo's panting had died out and he started to return to normal, he even did up his trousers but left his vest on the floor somewhere. He looked as if he wanted to say thanks in some way but stumbled with his words as he gazed at me, but instead of the normal sigh before he spoke out whatever was on his mind.

Doggo gave a cheesy smile before ducking forward and planting a kiss on my lips, I was a bit shocked by this but the passion that Doggo poured into the kiss made me not want to stop. I placed my hands around his head and returned the kiss as best I could, it was pretty awkward at first given the muzzle but we eventually got it working as his paws roamed my body.

I was severely hoping that Doggo would return the favour in some way but judging by the reluctance to do anything besides feeling around my chest, I could tell he wasn't exactly sure about if he wanted to progress or not. After a while I had to stop him before I ended up become too turned on to care about his pensive mood, grabbing his paws I lowered them onto the sofa and broke off our kiss to look into his eyes.

Doggo looked lost as if in a dream, knowing that he wasn't all there in the head I leaned him against my shoulder and hung an arm around him. Petting him idly on the top of the head as we watch TV would work for me, staring through the TV I gave myself some time to think on what I could do next. The only thing coming to mind was just relaxing here and watching this show about a robot and some kind of news programme.

After a while everything seemed to return to normal and Doggo finally started to look as if he was in his own home, his personality started to shine through and not just the act he puts up. Eventually Doggo had to let himself out for a smoke, I let him go out front but I had to remind him to put his vest back on. He chuckled to himself and told me that he would be lost without me in a carefree tone, as he stepped outside I took the chance to clean up a bit.

Throwing a cover over the sofa I put on a film channel, next I placed a few more pillows on top of the sofa before taking a seat myself.

Doggo came in and brought with him a thick smell of smoke, I didn't mind the smell that much as it was what he smelt faintly of most of the time. He sat down carefully and leaned straight into me, eager for my petting again no doubt.

We sat together and watched some random film about some human and a monster falling in love that had the same robot from before, until a faint bark caught my attention. It wasn't a bark from Doggo, it was his phone. Frowning at Doggo as he began sitting upright I muted the TV.

Doggo dragged the phone out of his pocket, closing one eye and moving it back and forth to see the words. Doggo then gave a sigh and stood up, "That was Dogaressa, I need to head back." Doggo said as he glanced at my door and then back to me, from the concerned look I was pulling he gave a weak smile.

"It's nothing serious, GD just needs everyone's help to move something." From the way Doggo said that I could tell it was rehearsed and gazing at his phone only told me that all of the words where written in some kind of dog talk, thinking it would be best if I showed him off I walked him over to the door. His tail didn't move at all, he probably didn't want to leave but from how he wasn't telling me the real reason, I didn't bother to pry in case it was something personal.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was okay walking home on his own, he gave a stout nod and before I could say anything else he wrapped me in a tight hug. I could feel Doggo's paw reaching around my back as he hugged me, then a sharp smack as he gave my backside a spank.

I reflexed by jumping away but Doggo just gave a wolfish grin as he pulled away from me, giving me a lick on the nose and leaving without another word. I watched him walk away carefully, leaving me in my house surrounded by eerie silence. He was getting allot braver around me, maybe my boldness was rubbing off on him?

Pulling out my phone I was just about to send a message when one pinged up from Doggo, "Same time next week?" It said with a few spelling mistakes.

Cautiously I typed in a quick responce, "Absolutely" Then there was silence again as I slid back down to my sofa, with the light coming off the TV I was able to see the mess clearly now. My sofa was covered in fur, stains and for some reason crumbs as well. Sighing to myself I went off in search of my hoover to clean up the mess we both made.

Bringing my hoover over to the sofa though, I noticed something out of place. Doggo had left one of his dog treats on the sofa. Thinking nothing of it, I pocketed the dog treat and got started on my cleaning. By the smell of it though it was probably a mint one.

By the time I finished cleaning I noticed my phone buzz again, Dogamy had sent me a message.

"You want to come out with all of us tomorrow?" I read aloud. My brain only thinking if I would get to meet Doggo earlier than next week, I agreed to come along wholeheartedly.

With a massive grin on my face I went about my normal business, now getting ready for tomorrow. Dogamy sent another message through with the details as I picked out some clothes for tomorrow, I was beyond excited!

End of chapter 3

A/N. This one took forever to get right, still feels like I could add to it but I don't want to take to long polishing it.

Next chapter will have some under the tail kind of things.

Thank you all so much for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Dogs Of Peace Chapter 4 final

My day started with another early morning as I hopped out of bed, I was feeling great today and full of energy.

After knocking myself up a great breakfast I checked my phone, there were a few messages left for me and one voice mail. One of them was just an old message from Dogamy saying that everyone is going to be coming but GD might be a bit late.

"Bark bark yap!" One of the messages stated, my phone just said it was from GD. He must be explaining why he was going to be late.

"Can you bring some cards with you please, LD ate three of them after finally losing." This one was from Dogaressa. I made a mental note to pick up some cards over on the way to them.

"Your mobile allowance has been replenished!" I groaned as I deleted that message.

The last message was labeled from Doggo but yet again I could barely read a word of it, the only word that was spelt correctly was "protection" and my cheeks flushed at what it could be implying. Making another note to myself to get some protection, if I wasn't anxious, I certainly was now.

I had my hands around Doggo only yesterday and despite him only being about four foot something, I was really nervous about if his massive-

My thoughts quickly got derailed as another message pinged up.

"Doggo says he really looking forward to... seeing you again." It was another massage from Dogaressa, I typed back a response about the feeling being mutual. But my brain thought about the message, Doggo was bold as anything yesterday, why did he go back to being formal? Was it a secret? Did he go back into his shell?

I racked my brain on this for several minutes as I idly did my washing up.

Soon enough my alarm went off as I was getting dressed, time to go. I made sure I had everything with me before I left, running through my shopping list in my head one last time before I forgot. I needed to pick up some cards, a pack of dog treats if they had any, as well as some kind of protection, which I was sure I wouldn't be forgetting.

Walking past a few shops I stepped into the local monster shop, hard to believe they where still selling their things from the underground. The woman running the shop was a bored looking rabbit woman who crossed her arms at me as soon I walked in, she must have been sick of humans walking in her just to stare at all the monster things.

I asked her politely if she had any smokable dog treats and expression changed instantly as she leaned towards me over the counter, "You must be that one Doggo has fallen for?" She implied but in a sweet tone. I told her I didn't know if it was that far yet but she just smiled and fished out a pack of cards.

"Anything else I can get for you?" She asked with the same smile, I did feel nervous about asking but with my hand on the back of my neck and not making eye contact I asked if she had anything in the way of protection. Her smile nearly reached her ears as she dug out a little orange box and placed it on the counter.

With a meek thank you she began putting the items in a little bag and ringing my order through, at least she wasn't making anything obvious. I diligently paid my money and left, checking out the orange box as I walked down the street.

It had a picture of that same robot again, it seemed like his face was on everything. The brand boasted about being stretchy, monster friendly and safe for humans. I had to stop reading it though as with every other word it kept on making me more anxious about what might end up happening.

Of course I was still a bit confused at what Doggo wanted protection for, after all I had already took him in my mouth so it couldn't be a fear of catching something. Frowning in thought as I walked down the street I eventually saw the place where we were meeting up, it looked like some kind of bar or restaurant.

Nudging open the door I saw everyone sat in a booth talking with each other, they seemed to be talking about something violent as Dogamy mocked an axe swing and Dogaressa backed up his story. With a shrug I made my way over to them, at the moment they seemed a bit too relaxed to care about me showing up, although Doggo quickly noticed me as he dropped his paws from the table to his lap.

I placed the items next to me, handing LD the pack of cards who eagerly shuffled them. I thought it would be for the best to leave out the other gifts until later, LD gave us all a few cards and we started off our game, strangely with a lack of bets this time.

After the first few hands it looked pretty even. Doggo even managed to win one hand but was reserved and as calm as ever, although he did make a joke in dog langue that I didn't understand; it could have been a taunt but I couldn't be sure. After that hand Doggo searched around in his pockets for something.

"Anyone got any treats?" He asked as he glanced to everyone but no one had any on them, by the look on his face it looked like he was considering running to the shop but decided against it. I told Doggo quietly that I had some with me, making his ears perk up instantaneously.

Doggo gave me a goofy grin as he invited me outside for a smoke, I happily accepted and told everyone that we would be back in a few minutes. I noticed Doggo's tail wagging around gleefully as I followed him outside, for some reason I caught the smell of aftershave wafting from it.

By the time we both got outside I had opened up the treats for Doggo, unsurprisingly the smelt just like him. A faint waft of smoke and a rich almost earthy musk. I passed the pack to him and watched him swiftly light one up with a match, the smell was quite pleasant and Doggo started to look more relaxed as he smoked away.

Thinking now was a good time to mention it, I dragged the other box out of my pocket and showed it to Doggo, telling him that I got his message about it. Doggo frowned at the box, saying that he never asked me to pick this up. I tried showing him the message on my phone but he strained to see it clearly.

"I don't need these though. You aren't going to catch anything from me." He said with a chuckle as he patted me the shoulder, thinking of a coy move slipped my hand onto his arm; sliding down until my hand was locked in his paw. Doggo tried not to notice that I was holding hands with him but I could see the blush breaking through the white fur on his cheeks.

Finishing off his treat, he stubbed it out on the wall and ate the rest, glancing inside as if to ask me if we were heading back yet. With a smile I nodded to him but as he took a step forward I yanked his paw back to me, deftly giving him a quick kiss to the top of his head. Doggo recoiled shyly but then as if reminding himself of something he shot me a grin back and hooked his paw around my hips, walking inside with a big smile on both of us we sat together in the booth, barely paying to everyone else at the table.

"You two joining in?" Dogaressa asked as she shuffled the cards, I looked around the table to everyone giving Doggo and I a patient smile. They knew what was happening and didn't want us to start ignoring everyone else, even as lost in each other as we were there was no way I would let Doggo ignore his closest friends.

Sliding my hand up Doggo's back to his head, causing him to sit up straight as I laid my hand on his shoulder, whispering to him that he shouldn't get distracted. Doggo gave me a shy smile and picked up his dealt cards, not even caring that I saw his cards.

"You should hold." Doggo whispered to me, luckily no one else noticed although LD did shoot me a glare as I looked over at Doggo's cards. I took the advice and held, causing everyone else to fold out of suspicion where Doggo put his cards on the table and instantly won the hand.

I shot him a confused look to ask why he wouldn't let me win, but all Doggo did was stick his tongue out at me and smile. I gave him a nudge but Doggo just kept smiling, telling him he better let me win at least once tonight but Doggo just began chuckling to himself.

By the end of the night GD and LD had wondered off to get a drink but where now sitting at there own table, talking about something that made Doggo look over and laugh to himself. It didn't make sense until I saw LD move his paws over table to meet GD's, at that point I looked away and gave them their privacy.

Looking over at Dogamy and Dogaressa I could see them both just watching the TV, nothing seemed out of place for them. Only thing of real notice was that every so often they would lean into each other as if they where falling asleep, I decided to turn my attention back to Doggo.

Doggo was giving my side a hug as he rested on my arm, idly trying to read what one of the bear mats said. I managed to grab his attention by fiddling with one of his ears until he looked over at me, his glassy blue eyes looked past me until I asked him quietly if he wanted to get out of here.

Doggo gave a bit of a look around to his friends and saw them all happy together and probably not minding if we took off, even so Doggo had to tell everyone that we where leaving together.

Doggo headed up to Dogamy's table first and told them both that we were going now, they seemed to be happy with the idea but passed Doggo something that he quickly shoved in his pocket, it looked a sachet of sauce. I didn't want to question it right now but I was definitely going to bring it up later, especially because of how annoyed Doggo looked taking it.

As we both headed for the exit I made sure to wrap my arm around Doggo, although something seemed off about him again. I asked him if everything was okay but Doggo looked miles away, lost in thought. Thinking it would be best if I just left the subject alone for now I guided him back to mine, hopefully he would stay longer than last time.

While walking I noticed his tail wagging softly and I shot him a grin which he looked away from, he wasn't nervous at all, he was excited!

With my best wry smile I asked Doggo what he expects to happen tonight, "I'm gonna let you win." Doggo told me with his tail beating against my leg as we walked, his gaze locked at my chest as he didn't even try to resist his paws from stopping. One of his paws quickly finding every muscle on my chest that I had, although I quickly had to put a stop to stop to his groping in public as I locked my paw with my hand.

Doggo took the first bold step as soon as we got inside by helping me out of my shirt, it was nice of him but I could tell he might have just been a bit too eager to start. I didn't mind at all though, even as he pulled my shirt over my head I could spot his blush a mile off.

With my shirt off Doggo threw it into the corner of the room and urged me to go further, my next step was to take off my belt which Doggo happily joined in with. He seemed to want to leave his own vest of for now though as he swiftly dropped his trousers, I dropped mine at the same time but he frowned at my boxers, silently judging why I had so many clothes on.

I gave a chuckle at Doggo's expression and deftly took off my boxers as Doggo removed his vest, we stared at each other completely nude for a while before Doggo snapped back to reality and took at seat on the sofa. It was the same sofa we shared a moment with last time he was around, I hoped to myself that he didn't notice some of the stains right now.

I joined him on the sofa and slung my arm over his shoulder, though that didn't last long as Doggo quickly turned to me and went straight in for a kiss. His tongue instantly going after mine as my hand slipped down to his chest, his maw still had the same taste of smoke as his smell but I didn't mind in the slightest as our tongue wrestling match went on.

Before long Doggo had broken off and leaned his chin on my shoulder, panting slightly as he gently pushed me down to lay on my back. With Doggo on top of my I rubbed up his back gingerly, making sure to use my nails just a bit which in turn caused his heckles to stand on end. Doggo didn't last very long under my ministrations and soon bolted up, sat on my lap and staring down at me.

Without anything in the way of words Doggo shuffled back slightly and ran his paws down my chest until he met my hips, lowering himself down he gave partially hard member one long lick to the underside, causing me to groan and lift myself up. Yet as I tried to move my hips to meet his tongue I found myself unable to shift under Doggo pinning me, with another long lick to my swiftly expanding length it became clear that Doggo just wanted to control the situation.

After a few agonisingly long minutes Doggo finally stopped and took himself off my legs, I didn't even have time to beg for more of his tongue work before he hoisted my right leg straight up into the air. His licks where still long and painfully slow but where steadily aiming downwards, with one last lick to my orbs Doggo hit his mark.

I felt the crawling speed and every texture on his tongue as he licked my sensitive nether regions, I couldn't hold back the steady moans as he dragged his tongue around down there. Although my moans must have been doing something as with every groan, Doggo's ears flicked around and I could spot that Doggo was already painfully erect but seemed to show massive restraint from making any other kind of advance until I was ready.

I gave him a confirming nod to which Doggo eagerly accepted and inched forward, I could feel his tip resting on my leg but I didn't look up to see, I was just preparing myself with bated breath. Doggo ran his paws up my legs until he reached both ankles, gently shifting my weight so that I could lay on my back again. He shot me a massive grin with his blush glowing through his fur.

With one more nod to speed him along, Doggo guided himself to his prize. I could feel his little flecks of pre running down me already but I didn't notice it for long as Doggo pulled away for a second and grabbing that thing that the Dogi had handed him, looking at it now it was only lube. I watched intently transfixed on Doggo's member as he smeared it all over his tool before turning his attention to me, one of his digits slipping in briskly to oil me up.

With a bit more of a girlish moan than I was hoping for I begged Doggo to just get started. With a dry chuckle and without any wasted time, Doggo jutted his tip inside without warning. I bit down on my lip as he didn't give any time to adjust right away, continuing to feed his length inside until I felt the small nudge of his knot on my cheeks.

Both of us panting a little now, Doggo lent down and embraced me deeply, whispering that he was sorry I he hurt me at all. I told him I would be fine, I was considering telling him that humans are pretty tough but this hardly seemed like the right time. Pulling himself up Doggo got ready to start for real now, yet he still waited for my confirmation.

Starting things off by grinding my hips against Doggo as I saw him visually twitch for that small motion, but it was enough of a way to tell him to start.

Doggo of course started out slow but even Doggo's slow speed was near breathtaking, I moaned blissfully at every thrust as my hands ran through my hair. I tried to pay attention to Doggo but every time I glanced up it looked as if he was lost in concentration, with a way to encourage him I begged him to go faster.

Doggo shut his eyes tight and started to increase in speed, I was lost in euphoria as Doggo diligently hit every sweet spot my body had. I could have been screaming or have my voice caught in my throat, there was no way for me to tell so lost in pleasure.

Doggo didn't slow down at all, but the main problem was that he just seemed to keep speeding up until with nothing but a weak bark Doggo grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me fiercely. While I was somewhat distracted I felt the knot at my cheeks swell with every bump.

With one firm pop I felt his tennis ball sized knot lock inside me firmly, Doggo began to slow down his humping as I felt his member explode within me. I moaned probably as loud as I could into Doggo's maw but as I felt his tick seed spilling with in me I began to lay still and enjoy it as I heavily kissed Doggo to help him with his after glow.

Within a few second while I could still feel myself being filled to the brim, Doggo pulled himself up and looked down at me with dreamy eyes. "You look so close." He stated almost to himself, then with an excellent show of flexibility Doggo took my throbbing member into his maw. With only a few week moans I completely tapped out, more lost in orgasmic bliss that I had been my entire life.

I filled Doggo's mouth with overflowing amounts on seed to his credit, Doggo swallowed nearly every drop.

The both of us now panting like a pair in the sauna, we gave each other vague looks of proudness as we laid chest to chest and let the minutes roll by. After about five minutes or so I had to tell Doggo that he needed to pull out unless he felt like giving me a second round, "I wouldn't mind that at all, I don't think I have two rounds in me though." With a chuckle he grabbed my hips and told me not to look for a second.

Frowning at him I agreed and closed my eyes, with a single tough yank Doggo pulled his knot free as I yelped meekly. As soon as Doggo pulled out though I could feel myself being drained, his sticky cream pouring out of me slowly. If I wasn't so exhausted I would have told Doggo off for the mess he made but even my heart wasn't in I to stay mad at him, dragging him back down I hugged him tightly.

"You think we can make this a regular thing?" Doggo said at random, still lost in his thoughts and threatening to drift off at any second.

"Depends if we need dog treats or not, I guess?"

-End of Chapter-

A/N. That's it, there isn't any more. The end is here, so really, thank you so much for reading!

For those who are wondering, yes I will be doing more undertale but they will just be one shots.

And for those that really love Doggo, I may come back and give him a sequel... Maybe.

Buh-bye everyone!


End file.
